


Hers

by Merfilly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-23
Updated: 2006-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written before the Six on Pegasus was known as Gina, two Sixes disagree on who Baltar belongs to</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hers

She knows that he belongs to her, that he's seen and accepted what she'll do to have him. She gives him her body, but he gave her his soul. When she sees him looking over the other Sixes, it's not with the same reverence. No, he belongs to her, Pegasus Six.

Of course, Caprica Six disagrees. She died first for him, sheltering him from the blast.  
She's got ideas on the future of their race, on the way of humans. And she wants Gaius for her own.

One of these days, Pegasus will see to eliminating Caprica for that presumption.


End file.
